Dibujos
by raspit9
Summary: Hace 3 meses llegó una vecina nueva al piso de arriba, quizá mas liberal de lo que a Sheldon le gustaría.La curiosidad los lleva a situaciónes que ninguno de los dos espera.
1. Curiosidad

La vecina nueva lo molestaba profundamente, podía oír sus pisadas en casa, interfirió en su grupo de amigos alterando su rutina y para colmo tocaba su comida. SU COMIDA. Estuvo dos meses soportándola desde que llegó pero curiosamente le llamaba la atención su forma de ser. La chica era ruidosa, pero era muy inteligente, no tanto como Sheldon, pero quizá mas que Leonard. Y Sheldon se dio cuenta. Así que aun por encima ella le refutaba sus hipótesis en la pizarra, y se las corregía sin su permiso! El estaba enfadado, y para colmo ella en este momento llevaba tacones y no paraba de oír todo el tiempo el ruido en su piso. Empezar así el día no puede ser bueno, pensó Sheldon.

Estaba en su pizarra y no se podía concentrar con ese ruido. Sin pensárselo dos veces tiró el rotulador al suelo y subió las escaleras desesperado, parecía que ella lo hacía apropósito. Al llegar abrió la puerta sin llamar, ella siempre la tenía abierta por el día. Se asomó al piso y se encontró con ella bailando, en camisa, sin pantalones y como no… con los tacones que hacían un ruido atroz. Ella aún no lo había visto hasta que el tosió para avisarla. Ella lo miró curiosa y paró la música "¿Quieres algo?" Dijo ella acercándose a la puerta. El solo miraba al suelo, sentía un poco de vergüenza al verla así… Aunque no se podían ver sus braguitas con la camisa… estaba terriblemente sexy, hasta para los ojos de Sheldon.

"Quiero que pares de dar saltitos porque estoy en medio de un trabajo importante y con el ruido no puedo concentrarme." Seguía mirando al suelo." "¿Como puedes bailar con tacones en tu casa?" Preguntó medio indignado. Ella lo miró con curiosidad de nuevo, se dio cuenta de que se sentía un poco avergonzado y sonrió, pensó que el era insoportable, pero que se veía mono ahí. En realidad le encantaba sacarlo de quicio ya que era casi la única manera de hablar con el. Pensó que Sheldon era único en su especie… "Los zapatos son nuevos, estaba usándolos para que no me hicieran daño. ¿Así que te he interrumpido en otro dibujito de los tuyos no?"Dijo sonriendo y haciendo que Sheldon la mirara de repente ofendido. "No es un dibujo, y lo sabes!" "No me lo creo, tengo que verlo" Ella salió de su apartamento y se dirigió escaleras abajo, Sheldon cerró su puerta y corriendo la siguió, era muy rápida con tacones… Maldita sea. Cuando llegó ella estaba cogiendo el rotulador del suelo dejando asomar parte de sus….dios… era un tanga. Sheldon se puso colorado, y notaba que sus orejas estaban demasiado calientes, pensó que ella lo llevaría a algún tipo de enfermedad mortal. Después de unos segundos se puso firme de nuevo y la vio pintando y borrando en su pizarra, corrigiéndole. Nadie podía tocar su pizarra, pensó. Pero sorprendentemente ella estaba en lo correcto, no entendía como el no podía verlo antes… ella estaba haciendo ecuaciones complicadísimas que hasta a el le costaban. Se puso a su lado esperando hasta que ella acabara, estaba atónito. "¿No crees que así está mejor?" Dijo ella con tono de superioridad que Sheldon pasó por alto, aún estaba mirando la pizarra. "¿Como no lo pude haber visto antes…?" Sus ojos se dirigieron a ella, y fue una mirada que la intimidó un poco. Pero ella sonrió altanera. Ella no era una persona prepotente pero como el la miraba siempre de esa manera, se acostumbro a hacer lo mismo. "Cuando quieras te doy clases, cariño" Dijo ella guiñándole un ojo. Sin esperárselo, el le sonrió, pero era una sonrisa sincera. "¿Dónde aprendiste esto? Que yo sepa no eres física y mucho menos física teórica. Y tu doctorado es en bellas artes, no entiendo como puedes saber esto." El le preguntó confuso pero intrigado, era una chica que le causaba curiosidad. "En libros, Internet… Mis compañeros de piso anteriores eran físicos experimentales, algo se aprende, y esto siempre me gustó. Pero mi vocación siempre será dibujar." Le dijo con una sonrisa. "Me gustaría ver alguno de tus dibujos" "¿En serio?" "Por supuesto, si dibujar se te da mejor que esto me encantaría ver alguno" El sentía mucha curiosidad realmente. "Si quieres te los puedo enseñar ahora, tengo en mi casa muchos dibujos" Ella estaba contenta en ese momento por ver a Sheldon interesado en algo que no fuera física. "Sinceramente me encantaría". Iban a salir del departamento cuando llegó Leonard y Penny por la puerta, extrañados miraron para ellos. "¿Qué hacéis aquí juntos?"Preguntó Penny, miró para Daniela de arriba abajo y sonrió aun mas. Estaba solo con una camisa y en zapatos de tacón, estaba muy provocativa. Luego miró para Sheldon, que estaba colorado porque se dio cuenta de la situación, estaba con una chica preciosa, medio desnuda, solo, en su apartamento y apunto de irse juntos. Sabía que no había porque avergonzarse, porque no había nada entre ellos, pero aún así se sentía acalorado y nervioso. "Iba a enseñarle unos dibujos, bajé para… corregirle una cosa de la pizarra. Pero ya nos vamos, así os dejamos intimidad." Dijo Daniela también nerviosa. Cogió a Sheldon del brazo y lo llevó fuera dando antes dos besos a Leonard y Penny. Cuando cerraron la puerta se miraron "¿Crees que hemos interrumpido algo?" "Estas hablando de Sheldon, Penny. A mostrado interés por alguien alguna vez?" "No… Lo cierto es que no, pero no se, en algún momento se tendrá que abrir a las personas ¿no?

Se miraron y rieron. Mientras, Sheldon estaba sentado en el sofá de Daniela, en un buen sitio, temperatura perfecta, corriente adecuada, y el sillón bastante cómodo. Daniela se sentó a su lado con un cuaderno de dibujo y le fue enseñando algunos, no eran los mejores que tenía ya que eran borradores, pero aún así eran dibujos muy buenos. Sheldon quedó admirado, estaban realmente bien. Los últimos eran los mejores, eran dibujos completos. Paisajes con todo lujo de detalles, una pareja abrazada y el último, que sorprendió a Sheldon, era de Flash. Sheldon lo miró varios minutos, el contraste de colores, la forma del cuerpo, el traje… era incluso mejor que en sus cómics.

-¿Te gustan?

-Mucho. Son todos geniales, tenías razón, dibujar es tu vocación…

-Muchas gracias, viniendo de ti es un verdadero halago.

-El de Flash es increíble, ¿tienes mas se superhéroes?

-Por supuesto, pero no son de Flash, me he inventado uno. ¿Te gustaría verlo?

-¿Te has inventado uno?-Dijo Sheldon sorprendido.-Claro que quiero verlo, estoy impaciente.


	2. Dos besos

Siento haber tardado mil años en subir esto, pero he decidido retomarlo y espero escribir el siguiente capitulo pronto. Decidme si os gusta!

Era la hora de la cena. Había sido un día tranquilo si no fuera por el incidente de Daniela, pero aun así no le había molestado del todo, mas que nada porque ella le regaló dos dibujos de Flash y otro de un superhéroe inventado. Ella le había dicho que su sueño era llegar a hacer un buen cómic, pero que necesitaba dinero, era una profesión difícil y mientras que no lo conseguía tenía que ganarse la vida de otra manera. Era camarera de noche en un bar, tenía un sueldo bajo pero no trabajaba mucho y eso le daba tiempo para cumplir su sueño, con otro trabajo, aunque cobrase mas, sería imposible. Mientras ella le contaba todo esto a Sheldon, él la miraba con curiosidad, atendiendo a todo lo que decía. Le parecía interesante su sueño, el nunca había pensado en dibujar… Ella le siguió contando que estaba sola en la ciudad y que no conocía a mucha gente, solo a ellos, a Penny y a la otra camarera del bar. Llevaba 2 meses viviendo allí. Sheldon también le contó cosas de su trabajo, y sorprendiendo a Sheldon , ella le entendía y sabía de que hablaba. Al principio, cuando la conoció y empezó a comer y cenar con ellos de vez en cuando, pensaba que era como Penny, porque tenía conversaciones con ella de zapatos, ropa, tiendas, deportes y chicos. Poco a poco se dio cuenta de que era una chica distinta a Penny. Sabía de física mas que Leonard… pero lo que mas le gustó es que sabía dibujar y que compartía algunos de sus hobbies, como los cómics y Star Trek,

Estaban cenando todos los chicos en su casa, Penny acababa de llegar y se sentó en el sillón pequeño con Leonard. Para el gusto de Sheldon, la conversación era bastante banal y no partició en ella hasta que escuchó el nombre de Daniela. Penny le había preguntado que estaba haciendo con ella esta mañana. "Fuimos a su casa y me enseñó unos bocetos de sus dibujos, es una chica interesante". Todos quedaron con la boca abierta y Sheldon no lo entendía. "Has dicho que es una chica interesante? Tu ?" Dijo Leonard incrédulo. Sheldon contestó con un simple si, sin comprender nada. Raj, que estaba tomando una cerveza, habló "Normal que la encuentre interesante, a mi también me lo parece…" Los chicos se rieron de su comentario, Penny y Sheldon quedaron mirándolos serios, sobretodo Penny, que miraba muy seria para Leonard. "Penny, sabes que solo te quiero a ti… los únicos que quieren hacer algo aquí con Daniela son ellos dos" Dijo aun riendo señalando a Howard y Raj. Sheldon frunció el ceño y Penny ya relajara su expresión. "Sois unos cerdos" Dijo ella provocándoles mas la risa. "No lo cojo, ¿hacer qué con ella?" Howard y Raj se rieron del comentario de Sheldon. Howard habló"Vamos Sheldon, está buenísima, ¿me vas a decir que no te has fijado en ella? Por dios, si tiene unas te…" Antes de que pudiera acabar la frase Daniela abrió la puerta, llevaba un vestido ajustado azul oscuro, de algo que parecía cuero. Era corto y dejaba ver sus piernas largas y bonitas, el vestido tenía un escote el cual Sheldon miró, por culpa del comentario de Howard. A pesar de que no hubiera acabado la frase, sabía que palabra iba a utilizar y sin querer su mente te dirigió a ese punto de su cuerpo. Ella lo miró y quitó rápidamente la vista de ella. Que vergüenza, ella podría pensar cualquier cosa de el, incluso podría llegar a pensar que era un cerdo o un desesperado como Howard . Ella se quedó en la puerta, cerrándola después de entrar. "Y este silencio de repente?" Todos miraron a Howard. "Nada, estábamos hablando de lo guapa que eres, Dani" Dijo Raj levantándose del sofá rápido para acercarse a ella. La cogió por el hombro y ella le miró riendo extrañada. "Estás preciosa hoy, bueno, hoy y siempre" "Muchas gracias Raj, tu también eres muy guapo" Raj le cedió su sitio en el sofá al lado de Sheldon mientras ellos cenaban. Ella les contó que ya había cenado y que tenía que irse a trabajar en un rato, así que pensó que podría pasar unos minutos con ellos antes de marchar. Siguieron hablando todos y ella les contó cosas de su vida, ya que Penny y Leonard le preguntaron. Raj y Howard solo la miraban embobados mientras hablaba y Sheldon seguía comiendo. Luego ellos también le contaron cosas de su vida también, se estuvieron riendo con los discursos que soltaba Sheldon de vez en cuando en la conversación y bromeaban. Daniela se sentía cómoda con los chicos y Penny, y empezó a notar como Sheldon le causaba algo mas que curiosidad. Le parecía un chico inocente, a veces algo insufrible, pero eso lo hacía adorable para ella, porque lo hacía sin darse cuenta. Lo encontraba divertido, a pesar de que parecía no hacer caso cuando empezaban un tema que no le interesaba siempre se reía por lo bajo, sin que nadie se diese cuenta, de alguna tontería o broma. No sabía si eran imaginaciones de ella pero le parecía como si él la estuviese mirando de reojo todo el tiempo, pero decidió no hacerle caso a sus cavilaciones. Por otra parte, Sheldon no se sentía cómodo teniendo a Daniela al lado. La ultima vez que la viera fuera con una camisa en tanga y ahora con un vestido que no le cubría las piernas y con un escote que dejaba ver un poco sus pechos. Aun que le pesara a Sheldon, no podía evitar no mirar para ese escote. El vestido se agarraba perfectamente a sus pechos, que eran un poco mas grandes que los de Penny, pero no muy grandes tampoco, los ojos de Sheldon no se podían resistir y durante toda la cena las miradas se iban para ahí. Daniela se tuvo que ir le dio dos besos a Howard, Raj y Leonard. A Penny le dio un abrazo y quedaron para otro día. Sheldon miraba para la escena, sinceramente el esperaba los dos besos de Daniela, pero ella se fue sin darselos. Normalmente Sheldon agradecería esto, porque odiaba dar besos, a saber cuantos germenes podría tener una persona en la cara… pero esta vez que quedó con una sensación que no comprendía, esperaba realmente esos besos.

Después de un rato se había quedado solo en el apartamento, se marcharan todos y Leonard fue a dormir con Penny. Se fue para cama y cerró los ojos para intentar dormir, pero cuando los cerraba la imagen de Daniela venía a su cabeza. Sheldon no entendía nada.

Mientras tanto Daniela estaba en el bar donde trabajaba poniendo copas, de noche era una discoteca y había mucha gente. El jefe les mandaba ir preparados al local ya que decía que con unos empleados atractivos habría mas gente. El bar cerraba a las 6 de la mañana y al final el jefe siempre les invitaba a algunos vasos. Normalmente ella pedía agua, pero ese día bebieron alcohol. Su compañera, que no bebiera nada porque le tocó conducir, llevó a todos a casa, y la ultima fue Daniela. La dejó en el portal, se despidieron y subió las escaleras del edificio de lado a lado, parecían interminables… Tenía una borrachera bastante grande, pensó. Al llegar al piso de Sheldon y Leonard no podía mas y se sacó los tacones y cuando iba a seguir subiendo se dio la vuelta hacia la puerta de los chicos.

Sheldon se despertó sobresaltado, escuchando unos golpes en la puerta. Miró el reloj, eran las 6:30 de la mañana. Extrañado fue corriendo a abrir la puerta, porque los golpes no paraban. Al abrir la puerta vio a Daniela con los tacones en la mano, se quedó en blanco. La miró de arriba abajo, Sheldon pensó que seguía atractiva pero se dio un golpe mental por pensar eso. Ella lo miró y sonrió. Sin decir nada entró en el apartamento y cerró la puerta.

-¿Que haces?-Dijo Sheldon extrañado.

-Vine a verte.

-¿A estas horas?

-Es que se me olvidó algo.

-Espero que sea algo razonable, por tu bien.

Sin esperárselo, ella lo abrazó despacio, suavemente. Enrolló sus brazos por la cintura de Sheldon y apoyó su cuerpo contra el suyo. Sheldon se tensó, no hizo nada. Al acercarse solo podía oler el alcohol.

-Has bebido.

-Un poco.-Ella aun seguía apoyada en Sheldon. El negó con la cabeza y la iba a alejar con sus manos, pero ella se aferró mas y se pegó mas a el, juntando sus cinturas.

-Espera, aun no te he dado lo que se me olvidó antes.

Sheldon la miró extrañado otra vez. Era un poco mas alto que ella pero aun así era lo suficientemente alta como para estar cara con cara. Estando todo oscuro, ella acercó sus labios a la mejilla de Sheldon y le dio un beso casi imperceptible, pero hizo que a Sheldon se le erizasen todos los pelos de su cuerpo y que sin querer cerrase los ojos, para sentir mejor sus labios en su mejilla. Duró poco tiempo, pero para ellos parecía que el mundo se había parado, al menos para Sheldon, que estaba conteniendo el aliento. Ella separo su cara y lo miró, el seguía con los ojos cerrados. El segundo beso fue en la otra mejilla, pero esta vez muy cerca de la boca, casi rozándolo y duró un poco mas que el otro. Volvió a mirarlo y observó como el abría lentamente los ojos para mirarla. El brazo derecho torpe de Sheldon rodeo delicadamente a Daniela y tal y como hizo ella, suavemente le dio un beso en la mejilla, separo su cara para mirarla, y vio como tenía los ojos cerrados, como el antes. Despacio le dio el segundo beso, en este dudó un poco mas, pero suavemente le dio un beso en la comisura de los labios, acercando un poco mas sus labios a comparación de ella. Volvió a mirarla y ella abrió los ojos. Estaban muy cerca, podían respirar el aliento del otro. Ella subió su mano al pelo de Sheldon y suavemente lo acercó hasta que se dieron un beso en la boca. Era un beso casto, sin apenas moverse, pero los dos saborearon el momento. Cuando se volvieron a separar, ella lo llevó hacía la pared hasta que el se apoyó en ella con la espalda. Seguían sintiéndose el aliento y Sheldon se estaba dejando guiar por ella, no sabía porque. Ella está vez se pegó completamente al cuerpo de Sheldon y volvió a besarle la mejilla suavemente, solo que esta vez sus labios fueron bajando hasta el cuello de Sheldon. Él cerró los ojos y puso sus dos manos en la espalda de Daniela, como intentando pegarla mas a su cuerpo, cosa que era imposible. Estaba disfrutando con los besos en su cuello. El estaba disfrutando del calor de sus labios, se relajo completamente y cuando menos se lo esperaba ella lamió su oreja lentamente provocándole escalofríos. Ella escuchó un suspiro por parte de Sheldon y decidió seguir recreándose en su cuello y su oreja. Ella empezó a notar como el se estaba tensando de repente y no sabía porque. Pero de pronto lo entendió, porque el miembro de Sheldon se estaba despertando poco a poco y el no estaría acostumbrado a estas situaciones. Decidida, besó a Sheldon en la boca, esta vez con lengua, e increíblemente, fue él el que llevaba el ritmo del beso. Era un ritmo lento, rozando sus lenguas tímidamente para luego hacerlo con confianza y decisión, pero los movimientos seguían siendo lentos, como si uno tuviera miedo a asustar al otro. La mano de Daniela tocó la erección de Sheldon por fuera del pantalón, suavemente. El se sobresaltó pero decidió dejarla continuar, le resultaba extrañamente satisfactorio. Nunca había echo algo parecido con nadie. El saco una mano de la espalda de ella y empezó a acariciarle el estomago por encima del vestido. Seguían besándose y Daniela notó que la mano de Sheldon subiera hasta su pecho, estaba rozando su pezón con el pulgar hasta que notó el pico marcándose sobre el vestido, ya que no llevaba sujetador. Se quedaron helados cuando oyeron justo en ese momento un golpe en la puerta. Eran Leonard y Penny.

Abrirán o no abrirán la puerta?


	3. Sinceridad

Al oír la puerta, Sheldon inmediatamente dejó de tocar a Daniela y la separó un poco brusco. Ella se dio cuenta de que estaba asustado pero no apartaba su mirada.

Penny y Leonard entraron al apartamento encontrándose con ellos y se inundó de silencio. Penny sonrió mirando para Sheldon, quien miró para ellos y se fue sin decir ni una palabra a su habitación. Daniela cogió sus zapatos "Bueno, creo que será mejor que me vaya… pasar una buena mañana".Cuando pensó que ya se podía escapar Penny la agarró del brazo. "Me tienes que contar que ha pasado, es lo que parece?" Dijo emocionada."Emm… no es lo que parece"."Entonces que es?"Preguntó Leonard muy extrañado. Daniela les puso la escusa de que necesitaba una pastilla para el dolor de cabeza porque por la mañana iba a tener resaca. Se quedó tranquila porque se lo creyeron y se dirigieron a la habitación de Leonard pero antes de girar por el pasillo Penny le hizo una señal para hablar mas tarde.

Suspirando, Daniela cerró la puerta y se dirigió a su apartamento. Al llegar tiró los zapatos encima del sofá y se acostó en el, no tenía fuerzas para cambiarse de ropa y el sueño la invadió de golpe.

Abriendo los ojos lentamente, Daniela se llevó las manos a la cabeza, no podía moverse, le dolía el cuello de dormir en el sofá y la cabeza la iba a explotar con tanta luz que venía de la ventana. Se juró a si misma no beber mas, pero siempre volvía a pasar algún día. Aun sin moverse se dio cuenta de que tenía el mismo vestido a noche y pronto las imágenes de Sheldon estaban en su mente. Soltó un bufido y se regañó a si misma. Había ido borracha a su apartamento y se habían besado… se había besado con Sheldon…

Nunca había pensado en liarse con él, y menos estando borracha. Había pensado en varias ocasiones que era mono, o que tenía unos ojos bonitos, o se había fijado en su trasero o en su boca cada vez que se lamia los labios… NO! Ella inmediatamente sacó todas esas imágenes de su mente, no podía ser, era Sheldon, por dios! Hacía unos meses que se conocían y sabía que era un maniático y germofóbico.

Soltó otro bufido, pero esta vez mas fuerte. Se levantó lentamente del sofá y fue a tomar una pastilla para el dolor de cabeza. Encima de la mesa encontró un vaso con agua y al lado un paquete de pastillas. No recordaba haber dejado esto preparado para hoy.

Se tomó la pastilla con un poco de agua. Al dirigir su mirada hacia la nevera se fijó en una nota que estaba pegada con imanes. Extrañada la cogió en la mano y la leyó.

_Te he dejado esta mañana unas pastillas y un vaso con un poco de agua en la mesa. Deberías dejar de beber, tus neuronas se verán afectadas si continuas haciendo eso. Propongo que los eventos de hace unas horas sean olvidados, como si nada hubiera pasado ya que tu has actuado bajo los efectos del alcohol y yo había sido despertado de mi ciclo REM y no sabía lo que hacía. Por favor, no vuelvas a hacerlo. Dr. SHELDON COOPER._

_PD: He observado que tienes dificultades para respirar cuando duermes, te recomiendo que cambies de posición._

Soltó un bufido mas fuerte que los demás. Había cometido un error. No entendía como podía hacer eso con Sheldon… ¿Que pasaría si Leonard y Penny no los interrumpieran? Dejó la nota encima de la mesa y envió un mensaje a Sheldon.

_No volverá a pasar. Gracias por las pastillas._

_Guardando el móvil, se dirigió a la ducha, realmente la necesitaba._

_Daniela por la tarde se dedicó a buscar ofertas de trabajo en Internet de dibujante. No había nada. Sabía que así no encontraría mucho pero no le apetecía hacer nada. Se encontraba cansada después de lo de anoche. _

_Pronto llamó alguien a la puerta, era Penny. Su relación con ella había mejorado mucho y era una persona muy importante ahora en su vida, ya que prácticamente estaba sola en esta ciudad._

_Se sentó con ella en el sofá y sin rodeos Penny le peguntó._

_-Ahora en serio Daniela. ¿Que ha pasado anoche? Leonard se cree la historia de las pastillas pero yo no._

_-Penny, solo eso. Fui a por unas pastillas, no se porque tanto escándalo.-Dijo mirando para el ordenador, no podía mentir._

_Ambas sonrieron, la mentira era evidente._

_-Venga, algo pasó.-Dijo Penny sonriente._

_-De acuerdo, pero no se lo digas a nadie. Ni a Leonard. Sheldon se volvería loco.-Dijo con una sonrisa._

_-Confía en mi.¿Qué hacías allí?_

_-Está bien. Ayer tuve una fiesta en el local donde trabajo y bebimos de mas y cuando volví se me ocurrió pasarme a ver a Sheldon…-Dijo con vergüenza._

_-Oh Dios mio!¿Lo habéis echo?-Preguntó Penny con la boca abierta._

_-NO!-Respondió Daniela rápidamente- Solo nos besamos un poco, nada mas. Luego llegasteis vosotros._

_-¿Os habéis besado? No me lo puedo creer, que orgullosa estoy de Shelly-Dijo riéndose._

_-Bueno, el quiere olvidarlo todo, me ha dejado una nota esta mañana diciéndomelo. Y yo lo apoyo, no quiero nada con él, ha sido un error, estaba muy borracha._

_-Los borrachos hacen cosas que no se atreven a hacer estando serenos._

_-Penny, de verdad, prefiero olvidar esto. Podría haber sido peor._

_Penny la miró desilusionada._

_-Está bien.-Parecía que la conversación iba a acabar cuando Penny volvió a hablar.-¿A que te refieres con que podría haber sido peor?._

_-Bueno, si tu y Leonard tardarais un poco mas quizá… no se que pasaría._

_-¿Han sido mas que besos?_

_-No, pero yo… bueno, le toqué un poco… ahí abajo. Pero él estaba un poco nervioso._

_-¿Le has tocado? Daniela, eres la primera mujer que puede contar que ha tocado a Sheldon! Como ha sido?_

_-Interesante-Dijo Daniela riendo. -Por esa parte es una pena que no se aproveche. El chico está muy bien._

_Penny y Daniela rieron y siguieron hablando casi toda la tarde._

_Al día siguiente a Sheldon le dieron el día libre y por una vez podría descansar. No le gustaba mucho quedarse en casa sin ir a trabajar pero la otra noche había dormido fatal. No podía conciliar el sueño despues de lo de Daniela. Cerraba los ojos y aparecía en su mente._

_Por la tarde comía solo porque Leonard y Penny iban a comer juntos. Encargó comida Tai y se sentó en el sofá mirando la tele, pero nada mas sentarse apareció Daniela asomándose por la puerta con otra caja de comida Tai._

_-Hola, Sheldon. ¿Puedo comer contigo?-Sheldon se quedó impasible._

_-Claro… supongo._

_Daniela se sentó al lado de Sheldon, rozándolo sin darse cuenta. Ella llevaba un pantalón corto y una camiseta de deporte. Cruzó sus piernas y Sheldon quedó embobado mirándolas, parecían muy suaves. Daniela se dio cuenta._

_-¿Pasa algo?-Dijo sacándolo de su embobamiento. _

_-Estás haciéndolo apropósito, ¿verdad?_

_-¿Lo que?-Dijo ella sonriendo._

_-Venir así, con ese pantalón._

_-¿No te gusta?_

_-No me debería de gustar. Tienes que irte.-Dijo Sheldon seco._

_-¿Qué? ¿Por qué?-Dijo Daniela._

_-Sabes que me pone incomodo después de lo de a noche, tienes mas experiencia que yo, deberías saberlo.-Dijo moviéndose un poco en el sofá para alejarse un poco de ella._

_-De acuerdo, tranquilo, comeré en mi casa.-Se levantó desilusionada para irse, pero Sheldon puso una mano en su rodilla y la paró._

_-Daniela, espera.-Ella se sorprendió por la mano de Sheldon en su pierna.-Puedes quedarte…-Hizo una pausa.-Pero cuando vuelvas a comer aquí no vengas con esos pantalones._

_-Si te quedas mas tranquilo así, vale._

_Ella empezó a comer pero sonrío al ver que Sheldon seguía nervioso y con su mano en su rodilla._

_-Ya puedes quitar la mano de mi pierna y seguir comiendo….-Dijo sonriente._

_Sheldon se puso colorado y rapidamente quitó su mano de su rodilla y siguió comiendo en silencio._

_No se sentía cómodo al lado de Daniela, y estuvo nervioso durante toda la comida mientras ella l contaba como intentaba buscar trabajo de dibujante. Sheldon solo asentía, le parecía una chica interesante y demasiado inteligente como para trabajar en eso._

_-¿Nunca has pensado en dedicarte a otra cosa?-Dijo Sheldon de repente._

_-Si, pero dibujar es lo que me llena de verdad._

_-Es una lastima…-Dijo Sheldon en bajo.-Eres inteligente…_

_-Muchas gracias, viniendo de ti es un halago..Dijo Daniela sonriente._

_Sheldon no la miró en toda la comida y ella lo notaba, esquivaba su mirada todo el tiempo. Cuando por fin terminaron de comer, Daniela se iba a ir pero antes tendría que hablar con Sheldon, no quería que su relación fuera incomoda._

_-Ha sido una velada entretenida, Sheldon.-El asintió acompañándola hasta la puerta aun incomodo. Ella se aclaró la garganta para quitar sus propios nervios y habló antes de que Sheldon pudiera cerrar la puerta._

_-Espera, puedo decirte algo?.-El se tensó._

_-Adelante._

_-No quiero que estés incomodo conmigo después de lo de a noche._

_-De acuerdo.-El iba a cerrar la puerta pero ella lo paró con la mano._

_-Espera, Sheldon. Tenemos que hablarlo. ¿Ni tu ni yo queremos una relación ni nada parecido, verdad?_

_-Por mi parte no quiero, por la tuya no lo se. Es lo que me molesta.-Estas palabras hirieron a Daniela._

_-¿Te molesta que pueda querer una relación contigo? No se como puedes ser tan creído. No quiero una relación contigo, puedes estar tranquilo. -Sheldon la miró enfadado._

_-¿Entonces porque vienes a comer conmigo?_

_-Pensé que éramos amigos._

_-Yo no beso a mis amigos, y tu lo has hecho._

_-Tu también lo has hecho. No te has apartado cuando te besé y empezaste tu algún beso._

_-Me despertaste de mi ciclo REM! No sabía lo que hacia!_

_-Pues yo creo que lo sabias perfectamente! Y a mi me molesta que tu puedas querer algo conmigo por ello._

_-Eres tu, vienes borracha a mi casa tocándome y besándome. No quiero ser un hippie, no quiero estar contigo._

_-Ni en tus mejores sueños estarías conmigo._

_Los dos estaban llenos de rabia, no entendían porque se comportaban así pero los dos necesitaban dejar claro al otro que no querían nada._

_-Mas quisieras tu que soñara contigo. Solo sueño cosas importantes._

_-Oh… claro!-Dijo Daniela con sarcasmo que Sheldon entendió completamente.-Contéstame, cuando me he ido de aquí por la noche no has podido dormir otra vez verdad?_

_-No! Has alterado toda mi noche._

_-¿Sabes porque la he alterado?_

_-Si, porque me has despertado y me has llenado de gérmenes._

_-O tal vez porque estabas tan excitado que no eras capaz de dormir._

_-Lo niego!_

_-¿No sientes atracción sexual por mi?-Dijo Daniela sonriendo. Ya tenía a Sheldon donde quería. El la trajo dentro del apartamento cerrando la puerta, estaban gritando en las escaleras demasiado._

_-Ey! Que haces?-Grito Daniela al sentirse arrastrada por Sheldon dentro del departamento._

_-Estas gritando demasiado. No quiero que la gente te entere de lo que pasó._

_-¿No quieres que se enteren de que te has excitado?_

_-No me he excitado.-Grito Sheldon desesperado._

_-¿Entonces que te pasa con mis pantalones?¿No te gusta el color?¿O no te gusta porque puedes ver mis piernas tanto como la otra noche?_

_-No me gusta, y ya está-Sheldon se puso muy nervioso, esto no iba a ningún lado. Daniela se tranquilizó y hubo un silencio. Sheldon la miró sin hablar y ella le devolvió la mirada._

_-Lo siento, creo que me he pasado-Dijo Daniela en bajo, arrepintiéndose de su escena. Sheldon la miró sorprendido.-No se que me pasa.-Sheldon quedó callado, seguía mirándola.-Te voy a decir algo, pero no te asustes._

_-Estoy asustado ya.-Daniela sonrió y Sheldon extrañamente se tranquilizó._

_-Yo no siento nada por ti Sheldon.-El asintió.-Pero creo que estoy desarrollando… cierta atracción hacia ti.-Sheldon abrió los ojos sorprendido._

_-¿Que tipo de atracción?_

_-¿Qué atracción puede ser? Física!_

_-¿Te gusto?-Preguntó Sheldon en bajo._

_-No… lo que quiero decir es… que no me importaría, ya sabes…_

_-No, no se. Tienes que ser mas clara.-Dijo Sheldon impaciente._

_-A noche si no llegan a venir Leonard y Penny… quizá… te llevaría a la cama. -Sheldon abrió aun mas sus ojos._

_-Yo no hubiese querido.-Dijo Sheldon con un tic en el ojo._

_-Si que hubieses querido, estas mintiendo, tienes el tic. A parte… cuando te toqué estabas poniéndote un poco… ya sabes…_

_-Termina las frases por favor._

_-Por Dios Sheldon!Duro, se te estaba poniendo dura!-Dijo alzando un poco la voz, era estresante hablar con el. El se puso colorado. Hubo otro silencio hasta que Sheldon habló._

_-Puede que yo sienta algo parecido… no quiero una relación, pero contigo me pasan cosas raras._

_-¿Que tipo de cosas?_

_-Bueno, una de ellas es que tu cuerpo me parece muy agradable. Y después de besarte creo que tu boca también está muy bien…_

_-¿Te sientes atraído por mi también?_

_-Supongo que si, nunca me había pasado esto._

_-¿Eres virgen?-Preguntó Daniela de golpe. Sheldon no respondió.-Está bien. No hace falta que respondas…_

_Los dos quedaron callados un largo tiempo, el silencio era incomodo._

_-¿Que quieres hacer ahora?-Preguntó Sheldon._

_-Hacer de que?_

_-No se, algo habrá que hacer. Tu tienes mas experiencia que yo._

_-Sheldon, si fueras un chico normal, ahora estaría mordiéndote el cuello.-Sheldon se puso colorado y hubo otro silencio._

_-Tus pantalones son bonitos. Ahora ya sabes porque no me gustaban…-Dijo Sheldon con una media sonrisa._

_-A mi me gusta tu camiseta de Flash.-Dijo Daniela señalándola._

_-Oh! Gracias, es mi superhéroe favorito.-Agradeció Sheldon orgulloso._

_-Lo se… Bueno, será mejor que me vaya._

_-No, espera, puedes quedarte un poco mas._

_-De verdad, no. Aquí solo pasa por mi mente una cosa, y no quiero asustarte._

_Se dio la vuelta para irse pero Sheldon la agarró por un brazo y la giró para que lo mirara._

_-Ahora no puedes dejarme aquí.-Dijo Sheldon en bajo._

_-¿Porque?-Dijo ella acercándose a él pero sin tocarlo._

_-Porque… ahora quiero que te quedes.-Sheldon le apartó un mechón de pelo de la cara._

_-Eres muy mono._

_Ella pasó sus brazos por el cuello de Sheldon para acercarlo a ella y despacio juntaron sus labios. Fue un beso muy casto._

_-Mejor que me vaya.-Dijo ella sin soltarlo._

_El no contestó, simplemente te volvió a inclinar hacia ella y le dio otro beso igual de casto pero un poco mas largo._

_-Tienes los labios suaves.-Dijo Sheldon aun cerca de Daniela._

_-Tu también…_

_Esta vez se acercó ella y le dio otro beso. Intentó profundizarlo un poco mas y Sheldon aceptó abriendo su boca. La lengua de Daniela entró suavemente y rozó la de Sheldon. El beso era un poco tímido pero duró hasta que se quedaron sin aliento._

_Daniela fue la que se separó y Sheldon se acercó para darle otro beso pero ella lo paró._

_-No voy a poder controlarme si sigues así. Es muy tentador tener tu apartamento para los dos solos._

_Sheldon la volvió a besar sin contestarle. No quería hablar, por una vez en su vida solo quería sentir los labios de otra persona. _


End file.
